


Now or never

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: Hi, I can't believe I managed to write something!  I may not live up to others compared to this one, but I needed to clear my mind and help feed anxiety for tonight !!!  It's Chicago night guys !!!!  I'm really excited about today's episode ... I hope you like some of the thoughts of an anxious fan 🤭❤️
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Now or never

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I can't believe I managed to write something! I may not live up to others compared to this one, but I needed to clear my mind and help feed anxiety for tonight !!! It's Chicago night guys !!!! I'm really excited about today's episode ... I hope you like some of the thoughts of an anxious fan 🤭❤️

Do you know those days when you feel you shouldn't have gotten out of bed? Matt Casey was living one of those days, not one, some of them.  
He had forgotten his wallet at home, was five minutes late for work (you can count on the fingers of one hand how many times it happened) and early in the morning he received the news that Sylvie had a gun pointed at her. He still hadn't confessed how he really felt, something that was getting harder and harder to hide, and after spending the night in his apartment it got even worse.

The day had passed without a hitch until Sylvie called him saying the apartment door was open. Of course, without thinking twice, he left everything he was doing to go to her, and was even more grateful for being nothing. Well, he hoped it wasn't.  
After looking at the entire apartment, he could still see the fear in her eyes, not that Sylvie couldn't take care of herself alone, she could, and she had demonstrated it many times before, but he wanted her to know that he didn't. She didn't need it, so she convinced her to spend the night on her couch. They chatted, played on their cell phones and smiled a lot more than he remembered doing in a while. Being with her was so right, so natural, every time he imagined the scene he was surrounded by countless questions, several of them involving his past and Sylvie's, thoughts like, what will others think? Or what will they say? They were the main motivators for him to keep all that feeling and its possibilities to himself. Throughout the night he thought of telling her how he felt, in one of the moments on the couch he could say he was sorry for not having kissed her, but he decided to wait, they would have time and things would continue to be taken slowly and constant between them, he thought, until the next shift, nothing could prepare him for that day, so 61 cut off his communication and he set 81 on the move.

During the whole trip he asked for her in a silent prayer in his mind, called for her on the radio, they had their location thanks to the ambulance system, but there was no return. When Stella pointed to a bridge he didn't believe it, the vehicle was overturned, the rear doors ajar, some things thrown out, probably because of the fall and the main one, Sylvie Brett who was driving it. He couldn't help himself, watching that scene was like someone was squeezing his heart with his hands, he asked Stella to park, but he couldn't bear to wait, he was completely beside himself, it would be a good way to describe his attitude, but when he realized, he had already jumped out of the truck with him still moving, and the distance between him and her was also already jumping.  
Was it inconsequential? Maybe, but just yesterday he swore he still had time and realizing that everything could have been taken from him so fast did not give him space to think, he needed to get to her, she needed to be alive, life would be very unfair if she had taken this away from them .

When he approached, he saw her, not only was she alive, but she was also trying to help Mackey. My God, how could he have forgotten her, poor thing, in the first and second round he had already faced more things than most. She was unconscious and he could see Sylvie trying her best to help her, he wanted to hug her, they were so happy to see her alive, but Mackey was a priority now and he would do whatever was necessary to help.

As soon as Sylvie saw him, he could have sworn a small smile was on his face, as if she were relieved, happy to see him too.

"Matt, please, I need the kit. Can you get it? It's in a purple bag, maybe it's in good condition."

He quickly went around the vehicle to search, thank God it was easy to locate and get the rear of the ambulance.  
He helped her by delivering everything she asked for, and to everyone's relief that Mackey joined 99 conscious and responsive with Violet.

But once life gave him a new opportunity, the first was when the revolver did not fire when he was in sight, and now again life has managed to show that time is not guaranteed, just a second and everything can be different.

Watching Sylvie being examined in the back of another ambulance made him rethink every opportunity he missed, he almost invited her to dinner, but instead sent her straight to his hometown, he rethought it when she returned, but it seemed too soon , he used countless excuses to be around, but it never seemed like the right time, and when he almost did, his birth mother passed away and he thought Sylvie needed a good friend and no more problems, so he just waited, but now he couldn't anymore, not after all this, not after feeling like he felt when he saw the accident scene, he couldn't have more time and living with regret is not the best way to live.

"Hi" - he said awkwardly approaching where she was.

"Hi" - she replied with a smile.

"I thought I lost you today."

"I'm sorry, Matthew Casey, you need more than that to get away from me."

How can this be? He thought, she went through so much, he could see some bruises appearing on her skin, a good cut on her forehead, and yet she was playing and trying to keep him calm.

"I hope that doesn't happen, living in a world without Sylvie Brett seems too much for me." - There he was, circling again ... Why was it so hard? It was enough to say that I loved her, it doesn't seem like much, but it was too much! Just thinking about such a hypothesis, of a world without her, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he just couldn't get them out, the words wouldn't come out. And again he saw her go.

With all the pandemic security protocol, no one was able to accompany them to the Med, he just received an SMS from her saying that she was released with a work shift to clear the concussion protocol.

The day seemed to drag on, it didn't take long for the end of the shift and a slight pain in the calf was a reminder of everything that had happened.

"Hey Casey" - Stella announced and leaned against the doorframe.

" Yes?!" He looked up from the paperwork to pay attention, not that he was paying much attention to the papers.

"I know what I am going to say may seem rude, or exaggerate, but you must do something."

"Sorry, about what?"

"Casey, I've rarely seen you do anything as reckless as jumping out of a moving car and over a bridge."

"Stella, I ..."

"Man, I'm not saying it was wrong, it was our girl there and I would have liked to run to her too, the difference being that I already told her that I love her, I'm wondering if you shouldn't either."

" It's complicated.."

"That's what you always say. To complicate is to deal with the loss of Casey, to die is complicated, to be alive is a gift and to waste good moments for fear of what others will say or think is stupid. You are adults and like a on the other hand, we all know that and if they don't agree, they will deal with it, it is not your problem what others think, it is your problem what you lose because of it. ”- With that, she let him reflect, and I hoped I hadn't exaggerated, but someone needed to give a little push and if it had to be her, fine.

The shift ended without further calls, which was a good thing, because after everything Stella had said, he would probably have a hard time concentrating on anything. As soon as he got into his truck to make the usual way to Severide's house, Matt saw him breaking his right into a headlight. Stella was right, what the hell are they going to think, he almost lost her today, he could deal with the consequences while she was with him, but for that he needed to say everything he felt. The plan was simple, knock on the door, open it, you say you love her and that's it, that was the thought when leaving the elevator.

It was much easier to think than to do, now looking at the number 4 in front of you seemed extremely difficult, your mind was flooded with thoughts like "what if she doesn't feel the same?" No, enough, and if, he would negotiate later.

"Hi" - she said a little confused, he didn't say he would come.

"Sylvie"

"Matt?"

Actions speak more than words, right? He hoped so, because before he lost his courage, he closed the distance between them by gluing his lips to hers.  
Well, he may have taken her by surprise, but as soon as she kissed him back he knew what they were going to think, he couldn't control it, but that, there, he could, and if it were up to him, to have her in his hands. arms would be something permanent, because he felt what it is like to imagine a life without her, now he will do anything to find out what life is like with her, he loves Sylvie Brett. It doesn't matter the other opinions anymore, if she reciprocates the love is enough, judging by the smile she gave him when they left, he knew he could handle anything else. And maybe, he'll spend another night in your apartment, only this time he'll kiss her on your couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, comments are appreciated! a big hug and see you on Twitter later for many emotions ( i hope) with our direct shipp in the episode !!! See you..


End file.
